powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Character Sheet 6
Name: Tacitus Species: The Voice Alias: The shadow that speaks, Silent voices, The end of expression, Faint whispers, Voice stealers. Motto: "Speak less, listen more" Quotes: "We never create barriers, we nudge you into a new venue of expression. "Communication has caused humanity myriad war, internal strife, and heartbreak. We are the solution, not the problem." "We never want to kill, we don't feel dismemberment is necessary, we never attempt to devitalize. All we seek is progress." "Silence is golden." Alignment: Neutral Evil Powers: Inaudibility, Psychic Shield, Voice Thievery, Telepathic Negation, Linguistic Assimilation, and Doppelgänger Morphing. Abilities: Alien Physiology, Hive Mind, Enhanced Condition, Body Language Analysis, Psychological Intuition, Stealth Tactics, and Locality Tracking. Origin: Tacitus was a genetically altered being deployed to Earth to infiltrate, compromise, and forcefully enhance the human species entirely. His higher species planned to forcefully upgrade humanity by providing them with the virtues of silence and patience through their engineered subspecies even if it ultimately induces a state of chaos and disorder. Even though anarchy was a distinct probability, the ends justified the means, and they waged that humanity's reputation of resourcefulness and resilience and allow them to adapt, overcome, and grow. This change was for the good of Earth and the creatures that inhabited the biosphere and would allow them to appreciate their kind more and remove the threat of conflict. The purge of voices has began with Tacitus and his fellow organisms assuming human forms assimilated through the data samples collected before the mission and, utilizing the cover ofdarkness to their advantage and their inaudibility from absorbing surrounding sounds, isolating subjects for enhancement feeding off their potential sound energy. Tacitus and his kind weren't capable of vocalization and they had to steal the voices of others to be able to communicate but only used it to lure other humans for the purge. The lack of voices in separate small villages soon became the greatest source of felicity, but they had an entire world to reform. Years passed by and Tacitus began to adapt to mankind's mindset while the humans remained completely oblivious to their presence even though their effects were beginning to receive notice. His species began to target the more talkative residents as the greatest satisfaction of their ravenous appetite and, when it was necessary, quickly kill and assume the identity of their victims through completely assimilating humanity's infrastructure and culture. The collective sonorous screams as each human reluctantly relinquished their voices for a greater cause that they couldn't comprehend constantly rang out through the entire species. If only they knew the purge was wholly for their benefit. It's been decades, Tacitus became completely desensitized to all the emotional turmoil that he knew victims were enduring. Humanity's suffering would become their strength and they would refuse to acknowledge the failure of their words observing the public proclaim it as a curse rather than a blessing. The screaming, the crying, the screeches, and the overall resistance became a commonality shared between the species mind, but they endured for their mission. Humanity began to destabilize with riots consistently emerging and everything regressing to an almost primal state of existence. Large scale wars were incapable of being waged, and in the chaos, there was a certain peace. Years passed by, Tacitus innately knew many menbers of his species were overseas committed to seeing the entire objective through. Many other languages and cultures were now assimilated into his databanks and he saw that his species were finally operating at the global level concealed in the ranks of billions priming the population for feeding. Stepping into Times Square, he saw a bustling commercial center swarmed with people of different ethnicities and cultures with the resonation of hundreds of voices overcoming his own thoughts for a second almost making him reconsider his primary mission. He already knew it was to late to turn back... and then the screaming resumed. Category:Blog posts